Hetalia IRC
by Izu3039
Summary: Gakuen AU. Hetalia High's students have created an IRC and fool around with it. Fail summary. More info inside!


**A/N:** This sucks, but I wanted to jump on the messagefic bandwagon so I tried this. Also, I live in California so I'm going by California time. xD Sorry if this doesn't float your boat. And dates are this year's, so I can do days and stuff better.

Read and review! Thanks! :D

**Pairings:** I don't know yet. What ever comes up will come up.

**Rated**** T** for stuff.

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** Hetalia High's students fool around on their IRC. Gakuen AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Awesomeness, Pianos, Cheese, and Frying Pans<strong>

22:36:43******* AwesomeSauce joined #hetamain

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, HAHA! I JUST RICKROLLED YOU! TROLOLOL. btw, you just lost the game :DDDDDDDD| join #yaoi for the Yaoi club!

Topic set by burgersftw on Thu Jan 27 2011 13:08:25 GMT-0700 (Pacific Daylight Time)

* * *

><p><em>Fuck you Alfred. Too bad you're not on so I can't pull any of my awesome pranks on you right now. <em>Gilbert thought. Scanning the list of screen names currently on the list, he tried to pinpoint someone he could toy with. It was rather late, but this particular circle of high schoolers just don't know when to quit.

fmlbastard, Otaku, pastaa3, Yaoi123, maplesyrup. He chuckled at these couple familiar names. He then noticed Fchopin.

_Damn yes! The unawesome Roderich is on!_ Typing a few words in, he laughed as he pressed enter.

* * *

><p>22:37:05 AwesomeSauce: Hey Specs! Getting it on with frying pan girl at your house? Kesesesese!<p>

22:37:10 Yaoi123: WHY YOU. GILBERT TOMORROW I SWEAR YOU ARE DEAD.

22:37:17 Fchopin: Liz, please, it's okay. I'm sure this moron wouldn't understand at all.

22:37:22 AwesomeSauce: Haha! Stupid piano man, stop denying my awesomeness!

22:37:23 *** AwesomeSauce was kicked by triggerhappy!

22:37:23 ! You have been kicked from #hetamain!

* * *

><p><em>What the hell? <em>Suddenly Gilbert noticed the name at the top of the list, with a star next to it. triggerhappy was on. Fuck. Vash Zwingli was another person with a stick up his ass, and chummy with Specs as he knew it.

* * *

><p>22:37:31 ***AwesomeSauce joined <span>#hetamain<span>

22:37:31 AwesomeSauce WTF. Pianofuck, did you get that stupid Vash to kick me?

New rules. Fighting will be subject to a kick. Please stick to the rules, Gilbert. Also Alfred, if you do anything like this again, I will strip you of your operator status. Please note that the raffle you won is not permanent. | join #yaoi for the Yaoi club!

Topic set by triggerhappy on Thu Jan 27 2011 22:37:33 GMT-0700 (Pacific Daylight Time)

22:37:33 Fchopin: I would prefer not to be called a pianofuck, preferably Mr… Mr. Narcissist.

22:37:37 AwesomeSauce: What the fuck! Only you, bruder, and Eyebrows would tell people off with big words!

22:37:40 Fchopin was kicked by triggerhappy. (Stop fighting now, Roderich. I thought you knew better.)

22:37:41 AwesomeSauce was kicked by triggerhappy. (You as well, idiot.)

22:37:41 ! You have been kicked from #hetamain!

22:37:46 ***AwesomeSauce joined #hetamain

22:37:49 ***Fchopin joined #hetamain

22:37:53 AwesomeSauce: Yo Roddykins, seems like you don't have Vash on your side either!

22:37:53 AwesomeSauce was kicked by triggerhappy. (One more time and I will ban you for a week.)

22:37:53 ! You have been kicked from #hetamain!

* * *

><p>Grumbling, Gilbert Beilschmidt surrendered and logged back in quietly.<p>

* * *

><p>22:37:58 ***AwesomeSauce joined <span>#hetamain<span>

22:38:02 AwesomeSauce: Well fine, have it your way.

22:40:34 AwesomeSauce: C'mon, don't give the awesome me the silent treatment!

22:41:23 AwesomeSauce: The fuck! Someone answer!

22:41:32 triggerhappy: Very well. Have you learned your lesson?

22:45:07 AwesomeSauce: SDSDFHGJF;NB BJUYIQIYN Fine, stupid Swissman.

22:45:18 Fchopin: Well that took a long time. Too much spare pride on your hands?

22:45:20 Fchopin was kicked by triggerhappy. (I warned you. Both of you.)

22:45:25 AwesomeSauce: Damn! Thanks a bunch Vash! Kesesese!

22:45:27 triggerhappy: Feel happy yourself, it was my job.

22:46:35 AwesomeSauce: Huh, that piano freak still hasn't come back on. He must have ragequit.

22:46:38 Yaoi123 quit. (Fuck you, Gilbert.)

22:46:40 AwesomeSauce: What got into her, sheesh! All sticking up for her boyfriend.

22:47:04 AwesomeSauce: Oh crap, that might have gotten me kicked.

22:47:08 AwesomeSauce: Yo. Vash? Are you going to kick me?

22:47:13 AwesomeSauce: Vash.

22:47:14 AwesomeSauce: Vaaaaaash.

22:47:15 AwesomeSauce: Vash…

22:47:16 AwesomeSauce: Vash. Hurry up, I don't care if you kick me, just reply!

22:47:19 triggerhappy is now trigger|zZz

22:47:22 trigger|zZz is away. (Gilbert, before I lose precious sleep over you, I'm going to leave. Enjoy the fact that you are not banned.)

22:47:25 AwesomeSauce: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

* * *

><p>He slammed his laptop shut. Ludwig came running in, "Bruder, what happened?" Gilbert was cussing in German at his computer, so Ludwig decided to slowly back out and shut the door softly behind him.<p>

He dearly hoped that nothing would be broken the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** These take a long time to write. x.x Especially with all the times. I'm sorry the chat only takes place from a few minutes, and with large gaps in between. I'm also sorry if they type inhumanly fast, but these are approximations. They may seem OOC, and this is really short but forgive me? If there are any mistake also forgive me. D:

Reviews are appreciated once again! :DDDDD Comments or suggestions are welcomed warmly.

Bad Touch Trio comes up next. Most likely I will stick to this unless I get a really good idea.

AwesomeSauce=Gilbert/Prussia, burgersftw=Alfred/America, fmlbastard=Lovino/Romano, Otaku=Kiku/Japan, pastaa3=Feliciano/Veneziano, Yaoi123=Elizaveta/Hungary, maplesyrup=Matthew/Canada, Fchopin=Roderich/Austria, triggerhappy=Vash/Switzerland. Screen names may be changed if I feel like it, or special occasions (holidays or stuff like that), or if I think of a better name. More names to come! :D

About the "join #yaoi for the Yaoi Club," Hungary asked Switzerland if they could put the chatroom up for advertising. He complied since he doesn't know what yaoi is. xD And for fun, the creator of the channel itself is none other than Hungary herself, and Japan is an op.


End file.
